I'd Come For You
by hpoefulwriter
Summary: I thought everything was perfect. He said I was missing something. I let him fool me. He caused my life to fall a part. I let him break my heart. He said he would always come for me. I was stupid enough to believe him.
1. Prologue

**Hey! Okay so this is the first part of my rewrite. More to come. So stay tuned.**

Prologue

Countryside flashed by before my eyes. The greens, blues, and browns all blurred together to make one unitditifed color. Watching the new color flash by faster than ever I couldn't help but let the tears fall. I was leaving the place where I had felt at home. I had felt at peace. This time I wasn't coming back. The only memory I had from the beautiful castle was of the man who ruined my life. Now I have nothing more than the empty compartment that I'm now sitting in. The worst part is all I can think about is him.

Thinking about him only makes it worse, because thinking about him makes me realize things I rather wish would stay hiden.

First was the way he was right about how me being pure-blooded had blocked my mind from seeing what was wrong with my life. How I was nothing more than a clone of what my parents had wanted. How I had been their puppet and they had been my puppetmasters, pulling on my strings, controlling my every move. Most importantly how I had let them without even fighting back, without even realizing that they were doing it.

Second was the way he had changed me. With him I had went from being Nicole to being Nikki. I had went from being the perfect daughter who never did anything bad to an actual teenager. I had manged to cut the strings that had bound me as a puppet. And I liked it.

Third was the way I had lost everything because of one person. First was my brother who saw right through the wall I had built. He knew something was wrong and took it upon hisself to do something about. I just wish that hadn't been disowning me until I 'grew up.' Second to go was the love of my life. The one guy I truly thought I was going to grow old with. But he knew something was wrong when my brother had stopped talking to me. That was when he left me without even hearing the truth. Not soon after that was the disowning from my parents. My brother just couldn't keep his mouth shut long enough for me to try and get my life was back on track. Following my parents was my best friend. The person I thought would stand by me no matter what left me and it was my fault. The most heart breaking was losing the one person who caused me to lose everything else.

That leads me to realization number four. I had fell for the stranger I should have hated with a passion. But I just couldn't bring myself to do it. So instead I fell in love with someone who should have been my enemy. I should have listened to everyone around me warning how I had would just end up getting hurt. But I was young and stupid then.

But falling in love with him wasn't the worst thing that I realized. No, the worst thing is knowing I don't reget it at all. There's nothing I would change about the lies and the heart break. If I ever get a chance to do it again, I'm afaird to say I would do everything the same way.

All of that is in past, however, and there's nothing I can do about it. No matter how many times I say sorry or try to forget about it nothing is ever going to change. With nothing changing I have nothing left to do but think about him. Thinking about him takes me back. Back to the day I first met the infamous Sirius Orion Black.

**Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter One

**Alright! So here's the first chapter of the write. Besides the Prologue but those don't really count as chapters. Anyway I thought if I gave Beau more of a personality than I had orgianlly planned than the story would be more interesting. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just the stuff you don't recognize.**

Chapter One

Being a pure-blood Slytherin labled you for life. Once you were sorted into the house of Salazar Slytherin you are known as a pure-blooded, muggle hating, stuck up, rich, bitch by the rest of your fellow Hogwarts studnets. I was okay with it. I don't care what people think about me. Exspecially those blood tratior Gryffindors. As far as I'm concerned the rest of Hogwarts is just jealous they aren't in a position like me. Meaning they aren't of royal blood. That's just fine with me. They can think what ever they want about me. Because I am completely happy being a the pure-blood Slytherin that I am.

Most days.

Though I would never admit it there are some days I wish I wasn't a pure-blood. Or Slytherin.

"Good moring baby," the male voice brought me out of my semi-guilty thoughts.

Turning my head to the right I was met by the blue eyes of my boyfriend, and fellow pure-blood Slytherin, Beau McNeil. I smiled at him.

"Morin' hun," I said as he kissed my cheek.

I watched my boyfriend of two and half years as he loaded his plate with his favorite breakfest items. Looking at Beau you would never know he was pure-blooded. His curly blond hair and sparkling blue eyes made him look innocent. His fair skin showed no sign of any kind of cruelity. His smile always looked so warm and inviting that you would never guess that cruel words passed through them every day. It's times like these, when he's being my Beau, that I wonder why he was ever put in Slytherin. But then comes the times when he's not being my Beau and is the cruel person everyone expects him to be that I realize just how Slytherin like he is. Also those times that I wish I wasn't Slytherin.

Cocking his head to the side like a dog Beau paused in eating his breakfest to look at me.

"What's on your mind love?" he asked. He was my Beau for the moment and I was going to take advantue of it.

Smiling I replied, "You."

The smile I love so much turned up the corners of his mouth.

"You don't got to think about me. I'm right here."

He leaned in to kiss me when-

_BAM!_

His plate and food exploded.

I had to fit my fist in my mouth to keep from laughing. Trying to look sympathtic and mad I reached out a hand and helped him pick pieces of food out of his hair. Once the food was gone I couldn't help it, I giggled. Beau's hair was pink.

"What?" he growled. He wasn't my Beau anymore and wouldn't be for a while.

"Your hair is pink," I giggled.

"It's not funny Fabbits," he spat.

I hate when he gets like this. I've found the best way to deal with it is to ignore him until my Beau is back.

"Whatever McNeil."

Slining my bag over my shoulder I left the Great Hall and headed for my first class, Charms. The only good thing about today is that I don't have to deal with Beau until double potions at the end of the day.

Slughorn had gone mental. After seven years of him teaching us how to brew potions he has now just decided to give us partners. It's like he doesn't trust us now that we're at N.E.W.T. level. And in some cases Slughorn is right. There are a few of us who have grow more immature as they got older. As if to prove my point Black is throwing a fit over the whole partners thing. Yes, Sirius Black was actually throwing a fit.

"But Slughorn what if I get paired with McNeil?" Black was saying, "I think I'd have to commit murder."

"It's called suicide when you kill yourself dufus," Beau smirked from beside me. I still wasn't talking to him.

"I wouldn't kill myself, arse," Black retorted. Then added with his signature smirk, "Too many people would miss me."

Beau snorted and I rolled my eyes.

"Black, McNeil," Slughorn boomed getting his class back on task. "If you two can't handle being paired with each other then Black you'll be paired with Fabbits."

Both Black's and Beau's jaw dropped. I on the other hand just picked up my bag and started a cross the room. Beau being over protective jealous guy he is had to put in his final words.

"If you even think about touching her Black," Beau growled, "I'll kill you."

Black snorted. "Like I'd want to to McNeil. I'd rather not get rabbies from your dog."

I cleared my throat from behind Black. He turned around and his chair, which he had been succesfully blancing on two legs, hit the floor with a loud bang.

"I take that back McNeil," Black smirked, "She's deffenitly not a dog."

Have you ever tried to work with an annoying playboy blood tratior while your boyfriend stood behind you breathing down you neck? No. Well I have and let me tell you it's not fun.

"So Fabbits is it?" Black asked.

I didn't answer and instead tried hard to focus on chopping up the roots without cutting my own finger. I was really hoping that if I didn't pay any attention to him he would leave me alone. But of course I should have known, he was a Black and they don't give up easily. His younger brother, Regulus, was living proof of that.

"Did it hurt?" he asked after a while and I heard Beau slam something against the table behind us.

I had to say something that wouldn't encourge Black and wouldn't make Beau even anger than he already is. 'Cause the anger he gets the longer it takes before he becomes my Beau again.

"Don't even think about trying one your over used cheesey pick-up lines," I said staring at the roots. "Besides," I continued looking up at Black's grey eyes, "I'm no angel."

Black, unfases, smirked.

"Did it hurt?" he asked again.

"Did what hurt?" I asked now some what curious.

"When you were sucked up from Hell?"

I had to bite my lip to keep from smiling. Beau knocked over his calurdon causing his partner (some Hufflepuff girl) to sheerick.

"What ever Black," I said turning back to the roots.

I was to asorbed in the chopping of my roots that I didn't notice Beau and his partner being asscourted to the Hospital Wing by Slughorn.

"Alright now that McNeil is gone," Black said adding the last ingerident to the postion. It was a nice smoky blue color. "Mind if I ask you a question?"

I shrugged. "Depends on what the question is."

"What did you think about my little prank on McNeil this morning?"

I looked at the eldest Black child trying to look angry.

"That was you?" Black nodded proud of his work. "I should of known. It was tacky and unimpressive."

Black frowned. "McNeil isn't here so why don't you tell what you really thought."

"That is what I really thought," I said hoping my face wasn't betraying me.

"Please," Black said, so sure of what he was about to say, "I saw you trying not laugh after seeing his hair."

"You must of been mistaken," I insisted packing my books away, "Because I was unimpressed. You and little gang of done the hair changing thing one to many times for it to still be funny. Not that it ever was in the first place."

"Damn," I heard him whisper not sure if he talking to me or himself, "I thought I had finally found a Slytherin with a sense of humor."

Little did I know that one seemingly harmless sentence was going to be my down fall.

**I think it's deffenitly different than the first version. But I figured the compettion between Beau and Sirius would make the story more interesting. Like I said before. Anyway let me know what you think of the story.**


End file.
